1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grasping treatment device which includes a probe having a distal treatment section disposed in a distal portion thereof, and a jaw that is a grasping unit openable and closable relative to the distal treatment section, and which is capable of grasping a grasp object between the distal treatment section and the jaw.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-160404, there is disclosed a grasping treatment device including a probe which is extended along a longitudinal axis and in a distal end of which a distal treatment section is disposed, and a jaw which is a grasping unit openable and closable relative to the distal treatment section. In the grasping treatment device, it is possible to grasp a grasp object such as a biological tissue between the distal treatment section and the jaw, and in a state where the grasp target is grasped between the distal treatment section and the jaw, a treatment of the grasp object is performed. The jaw is extended along a jaw axis, and includes an abutment portion that can abut on the distal treatment section in a state where the jaw is closed relative to the distal treatment section. Here, directions that are perpendicular to the jaw axis and perpendicular to a jaw opening-or-closing direction are defined as a first jaw width direction and a second jaw width direction. The jaw includes a first non-contact portion which is provided to face the distal treatment section on a first jaw width direction side with respect to the abutment portion, and which has a space between it and the distal treatment section in a state where the abutment portion abuts on the distal treatment section. In addition, the jaw includes a second non-contact portion which is disposed to face the distal treatment section on a second jaw width direction side with respect to the abutment portion, and which has a space between it and the distal treatment section in the state where the abutment portion abuts on the distal treatment section. In the first non-contact portion, there is provided a first distance changing portion which forms an edge of the first non-contact portion on the first jaw width direction side, and in which a distance from the distal treatment section in a jaw opening direction changes along the jaw axis. Additionally, in the second non-contact portion, there is provided a second distance changing portion which forms an edge of the second non-contact portion on the second jaw width direction side, and in which a distance from the distal treatment section in the jaw opening direction changes along the jaw axis. In the state where the grasp object is grasped between the distal treatment section and the jaw, a movement of the grasp object along the jaw axis (the longitudinal axis) is regulated by the first distance changing portion and the second distance changing portion.